Shoutmon X5S
Shoutmon X5S is a Digimon. It is the in which the Legend-Arm Spadamon joined with and granted further power to Shoutmon X5, which was born when the hearts of Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, the Starmons, and Sparrowmon came together. Spadamon trusts in the comrade that it accepted as its master and changed its shape. Shoutmon X5 has empowered itself to transcendence by means of a weapon which conceals power that, "if held by an angel will save the world, and if held by a demon will destroy the world." In particular, the flying ability possessed by Shoutmon X5 increased in power dramatically, obtaining tremendous propulsive power and endowing it with the supreme flying ability to fly out past the distant and up to space. It also awakened to the ability to absorb cosmic energy directly into its body by advancing into space, and acquired the power to freely manipulate the absorbed energy as techniques of marvelous power. Here the cosmic-fighter filled with cosmic energy was born, soaring through space at hyper-speed.[http://digimobile.jp/index.php/digimon/data?mdk=oJJ6eZJpL3k%3D Digimon Life: Shoutmon X5S] Attacks *'Cosmo Victory': Exploits its supreme flying ability to its maximum, flying at hyper-speed from the ground to break through the stratosphere and reach the void of space, then concentrates the explosive power it acquired gathering cosmic energy within its entire body, and all of the frictional force and heat that it acquired plunging through the atmosphere to return to the ground, within the Spadamon-weapon, and puts it into a single blow that it fires at the opponent as destructive power, inflicting consequences to both the opponents that suffer this technique, and the area surrounding them. *'Helio Slasher': Injects solar energy to enhance the power of the Star Sword DX's flames to their maximum, and clads itself in scorching heat equaling that of the sun, then soars towards the opponent with its supreme flying ability, and finally cuts them to pieces while burning them to cinders with a single brandish in which it placed tremendous energy. The radiance of the blazing Star Sword DX extends a tail at the speed of its flight, causing it to look like a burning comet soaring through space. *'Space Chakram': Launches a ring-shaped vacuum blade to cut the opponent to pieces, which carries not only a sharpened cutting ability, but also the strength of the wave, possessed by Spadamon, that paralyzes the opponent and neutralizes their abilities. Because of this, it has acquired more utility and advantage by firing off the technique than as a mere projectile, and has expanded the breadth of its strategies. Design Shoutmon X5S is a variant of Shoutmon X5, retaining it as a base form, while wielding a blue, bladed lance that takes elements from Spadamon's design. The lance is the same as Shoutmon X4S. Etymologies ;Shoutmon X5S (シャウトモンＸ５Ｓ) Name used in Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red. No official romanization available. *(En:) . *X. Short for in Japanese media. Derived from . * . References the fact that the base form is created from Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, the Star Sword, and Sparrowmon. *S. From Spadamon. Fiction Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Shoutmon X5S DigiFuses from Shoutmon X5 and Spadamon. Notes and references Category:Undubbed